Pink Hat
by Yukina01
Summary: Trunks tanpa sengaja mendapati sebuah topi merah muda yang ternyata milik seorang gadis yang mungkin dulu dikenalnya, siapakah dia?


**Kredit :**

**Manga/Anime : Dragon Ball GT**

**Pengarang : Akira Toriyama**

Jadi sesuai kredit cerita aslinya bukan milik ku ^^

Akhirnya buat juga FF mengenai Dragon Ball GT dengan pairing fav saya Trunks dan Marlon, jangan tanya, pokoknya suka ajah sama pasangan satu ini ;D

Selamat menikmati ditunggu ya review juga kritik dan sarannya :3

Pink Hat

Ruangan yang luas dengan dinding yang polos berwarna kelabu, ruangan ini adalah ruangan pimpinan Capsule Corp yang baru. Yup mulai hari ini Trunks Brief akan menjadi kepala Capsule Corp yang baru menggantikan kakek dan ibunya. Mejanya yang berwarna sama dengan dinding tertata rapi dengan sebuah vas buanga berhiaskan setangkai mawar merah, disamping vas terdapat tumpukan berkas-berkas dokumen yang menggunung. Trunks mendengus dan memandang kertas itu malas, sesekali di hembuskan nafasnya lelah sambil terus menandatangi berkas didepannya, "Jangan lupa baca berkas itu sebelum di tandatangi Trunks" itu adalah kaliamat peringatan yang sering dilontarkan ibunya untuk dirinya. Trunks membaca sesekali berkas itu sekilas kemudian menandatanginya,masih banyak berkas yang tersisa. Sesekali matanya melirik jam dinding didepannya berharap watu kerjanya segera selesai. Direnggangkan tangannya lelah, kepalanya bersandar di bangku dan menghadap belakang. Dibelakangnya terdapat jendela menuju luar sebenarnya bisa saja dia terbang keluar jendela dan pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi sejak ayahnya mendapatinya kabur dari ruangan kantornya ini, dirinya tak berani keluar secara sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Trunks berdiri dari bangkunya,membalikkan badan menuju jendela,dibukanya jendela didepannya, hari ini sangat cerah, pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa terbang bebas diantara awan-awan diatas sana, gumamnya sambil menghela nafas. Hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya lembut dan memainkan rambutnya. Trunks melepaskan kacamatanya rileks, dirinya tampak menikmati suasana yang tenang dan bebas itu sampai sesuatu menghantam wajahnya keras.

"Argssss….apa ini?" teriaknya kaget, ditatapnya benda yang menghantam wajahnya itu ternyata sebuat topi lebar berwarna merah muda. Trunks menengok kekanan dan kekiri berfikir bagaimana dan milik siapa topi ini. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya tertunduk kebawah dan melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di jalan menatap kelangit, atau kearahnya?Trunks melirik topi ditangannya, apa topi ini milik gadis itu?pikirnya.

"Hei! Apa ini topi mu?" teriaknya tapi tidak ada jawaban dari gadis tersebut.

"Ah tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawah gedung ini terlalu tinggi, dan mungkin dia tidak mendengar perkataan ku!" ucapnya.

"Hups!"Trunks segera melompat keluar jendela, baginya hanya ketinggian seperti ini tidaklah masalah lagipula dia bisa terbangkan. Dengan sigap dan santai Trunks mendarat didepan gadis itu,gadis itu mundur selangkah kaget.

"Ah kau jangan takut,ehmm….ehmmm….itu hanya kebetulan saja ak bisa turun ahahahaha!" alasan bodoh Trunks,ucapnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Namun tidak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari gadis yang mematung didepannya.

"Ah..ehmm…apakah ini topi mu?" Tanya Trunks sambil menunjuk topi merah muda ditangannya, disambut dengan anggukan kecil gadis didepannya.

"Eh?"Trunks menatapnya bingung, kemudian dengan lembut dikembalikan topi itu kekepala gadis yang ada didepannya.

"Ah topi merah muda ini manis sekali cocok dengan mu!"Ucap Trunks sambil tersenyum. Gadis didepannya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Trunks malu dapat terlihat semburat meah dipipinya.

"Terimakasih!"Ucapnya segera dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Trunks hanya bisa terdiam membisu melihat gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya,rasanya wajah itu pernah diliatnya disuatu tempat, tapi dimana ya? Sesaat kemudian dia sadar kalau dia sudah berada diluar ruangannya.

"Args bahaya,kalau aku mereka tahu aku tidak ada di ruangan bisa gawat!" Segera Trunks terbang kembali kedalam ruangannya, ditutupnya segera jendela didepannya.

"Trunks, kau keluar ruangan lagi ya?" Terdengar suara yang dikenalnya.


End file.
